Dearest
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Naruto has had enough with some girl, so he wrote a letter to vent his frustrations...


Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Dearest,

Stop. Just stop. Quit acting all high and mighty because you never had me fooled! It took me till just now to realize this. I courted you during our academy days and I was lucky enough to take you out on a date. I'm sure you and I both agree that we were both too immature relationship-wise to have hooked up not long after that date. When you told me that you were "really happy," that brought a smile to my face because that was the first time in my life that a girl admitted her happiness towards me in order for "us" to happen. Sure there were moments where we showed some public displays of affection. I hope you didn't throw away that Onbu plushie I gave you on Valentine's Day. Any who, those moments of happiness were short-lived.

I was a fool to believe that I actually was quote unquote "in love with you." Looking back at everything that went down between us, I never was, nor at any time did I feel it. As much as you made me happy, you also hurt me as well.

The first time we were together, everything seemed to be going smooth. We were in our "honey moon" phase; talking for hours, going out frequently, etc. All of that told me that you wanted to make our relationship last. Unfortunately, I dropped an "I less than 3 U" and you apparently got freaked out. I was in such shock due mainly to you not saying it back to me that I dumped you. I'm not sure why we communicated the next day, but we did. I never told you this, but I only slept 11 minutes that night.

A couple of months pass and my friends urge me to ask you to take me back. The night before we hung out after that long period of time, I had thought of a plan to get you to take me back. When we were hanging out the next day, getting our weaponry on by throwing shurikens and kunais around, I couldn't stop thinking about my plan. You were hungry, so I suggested we go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for some ramen and black coffee. Once we were done over there, I walked you back to your house. We were under a lamppost, so I took the opportunity to execute my plan. I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and gave it to you. I asked you to read it, and you did. The minute that you finished reading the poem that was on that piece of paper, you took me back. There were some moments during that second foray where we got close, but that did not last long at all. In fact, that second go- around lasted even less than the first time. I didn't know what went wrong back then, but I sure as hell know now what went wrong…

**You were not affectionate. **I mean, come on now! When we were under that tree watching the sun go down during the late afternoon, I put my arm around you and you took it off. You had that look on your face that said, "What the hell am I doing here with this guy?"

**You were paranoid. **Maybe even grumpy. I called you cute names such as "My little…" you know the rest. You asked me to stop calling you those names, which I did. I also stopped displaying public displays of affection, as YOU requested.

You forbade me from being a boyfriend to you.

You later explained to me why you were how you were and whatnot, which I understood. This is what upset me the most… you never were willing to change in order to try and work things out between us. You never broke out of your shell nor did you overcome those obstacles that hindered you. What were you so afraid of? I was never going to hurt you nor make you feel uncomfortable. You knew this, yet you still refused to change. It is what it is, I guess.

After I dumped you a second time, 6 months passed and you come in contact with me again. We agreed to meet by the tree just outside of the classroom where we had class together during our academy days; you know, to talk about what happened before but more importantly to bury the hatchet. You never bothered to show up. You made me wait for 3 hours in the blistering cold for you. I eventually went home because I did not want to freeze to death out there. Bet you slept well that night, huh?!

In conclusion, you never had me fooled, so stop thinking that you did. I thought most of me wanted it while a part of me didn't, but it turns out that NONE of me wanted it. You should have told me from the beginning that you didn't want to be with me. It wasn't fair for me to deal with the pain that I experienced. I will no longer bother with you. I will no longer waste energy on you. **You are dead to me. **Have a happy New Years, you flakey SOB.

Sincerely,

Uzumaki Naruto


End file.
